The Rencarnation
by TheSonOfOrder2150
Summary: I'm new so I won't do a summary just leave a comment to tell me what you think
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm back. I know I'm not the most consistent writer but I was going some internal struggles. But that's no excuse so from now on I will post weekly. Now let get into the story

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HHO

Chapter 1: The Beginning

POV:???

I hate high school. It's just plain and simple, though I like to learn it hate coming to school and having to deal with all these buttholes. (A/N I won't be doing a lot of author's notes but I want you opinion on if I should use cuss words or not) Not to mention I'm one of the most hated people in the school so people are constantly trying to fight me. I guess it a good thing that I haven't gotten into a fight yet. Well now your probably thinking I just a wimp who get picked on and doesn't do anything about it. Well you wrong I most of the time end off snitching though I don't always tell on people. I mean crud I know more than half the illegal stuff people do around the school. But yeah I guess you could say I LOOK like a wimp. I always let my opponents underestimate me so I'll have the advantage cause they'll go easy on me,but I've never gotten to test that stategy out. But that's enough of the boring stuff. My name is David Destro Daniel. I'm 16 and your neighborhood friendly "nerd". I've been the outcast my entire life and right now I'm currently in my first fight ever. There are about 6 guy that want to punch my lights out surrounding me(3 of them are like 4ft tall). Now you might be wondering how I got my self into this situation, well for the past two years of high school I have made a bunch of enemies. So in a short story I got jumped. I guess I finally get to see if my stratagy is correct or not. I drop my bag, jackets and proceed to get into position. Meanwhile the a*holes who jumped me joked with each other about how long I'll last. *BAM* I just knocked out Goon number one "Well come on if your going to kick my a* do it already" I said smirking at their stunned faces. "Fine your funeral" goon number 4 says while throwing a punch. I side stepped his punch and he provided to knock out goon number two. "Oops I'm sorry I meant to let you hit me not him" I smirked devilishly seeing the crowd of people stare at me in awe( see remember I said I took off jackets, well I wear two baggy jackets to hide my muscle mass, in doing so I'm considered a "wimp" but know people see my real body so...)* BAM* I just got punched hard though all I did was say " wow what was that? A breeze maybe? Oh well didn't hurt me anyway." I said grinning a goon four who was tomato red with rage( the rest of the goons ran away) "AHHHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU" goon 4 says while pulling out a knife

To say I was worried was an understatement but I played it of coolly and decided to have another laugh. "What is that? A toothpick? Wow such low standards. Tch Tch Tch" everyone in the crowd bursted out laughing. Then the goon provided to slash at me repeatedly which i deflected with my bare hands. To say it hurt was an under state ment everyone in the crowd gasped as they say the blood drip. "Wow look at that you actually made a scratch on me. Through a very little one but still." ( it was not a small scratch it hit an artery) The goon bellowed in rage and charge to which I grabbed the trash can and through it on him as he barreled toward me. Still running he hit the wall with the trash can on his head and fell to the ground unconscious. " Wooooooohoooooo" the crowd yelled . *chch chch* I hear the gun cock and I knew I had to hurry or my girlfriend will die. As I push everyone out the way I run in front of the shooter and took the bullets right into my chest and punched the guy to the ground and kicked him unconscious. Only now did I realize how fast I ran and how much blood I lost. I drop to one knee cough up some blood and collapse onto the ground falling into unconsciousness the last thing I saw was my ex and girlfriend sitting over me stunned and crying telling me to not die.

POV:Unknown

" I think he will be perfect he's just like you"

" Yes lady but he isn't exactly like me but very close. Plus he's dead


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone sorry I'm late I'm just so irresponsible uhhhhhhhhh I just need to die in a fire. But anyway I'm back with another chapter I'll try and reach 1000 words this time. Now lets begin

POV: Rebekah

What have I done!? Even when I broke his heart he jumped in front of me and my friends and took several bullets for us. We owe him our life. Not only did he take the bullets he disarmed the shooters and beat them to pulp before finally falling to the ground in a bloody mess. I run to him put his head in my lap and wisper to him don't leave me don't die yet while crying. His striking sea green eyes looking into my hazel brown eyes. As I cry I can tell people around me are trying to remove me from david but I wont let go. Then I see Miss elmore the cadet core commanders mom(she is an paramedic) rush up to David analyzing him. " Miss im going to have to ask you to let him go so that I may help him" said "No I wont I wont let go I cant he just saved my life I wont"

POV:Third Person

As David layed there being held by Rebekahhe started to glow. It wasn't noticed at first but then someone yelled "hey look he's glowing" all eyes turn to david to see that he is indeed glowing everyone was stuned some even more than others. As david glowed all his wounds healed and his heart beat came back. After he stoped glowing miss elmore ran up to him and checked his pulse "he alive!" everyone who had gathered look relived but at the same time puzzled as to how david was still alive. Not only that a few people in the group who had been observeing him looked stunned but at the same time like they've seen something like this before. On top of that Rebekah was crying tears of joy glad that david is still alive.

POV:David

Darkness that's all I see. Is this what it is like to be dead? Am I dead?

 _ **NO YOUR NOT DEAD**_

What where are you

Who are you

Show your self

 _ **CALM YOURSELF YOUNG HERO IM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU IM ACTUALLY HERE TO HELP YOU**_

What do you mean by help?

 _ **IM GOING TO REVIVE YOU AND UNLOCKED THE RESTRICTED POWER INSIDE YOU**_

What Power? Last time I checked I'm not a superhero

 _ **AH BUT ARNT YOU? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ABLE TO INTERCEPT THOSE BULLETS SO FAST HUMM?**_

…..Well now that I think about it that makes sense but if that wasn't even my power what is?

 _ **SOMETHING OF AN ANCIENT BEING MORE POWER FUL THAN MYSELF**_

Who are you if you don't mind me asking?

 _ **I AM VOID THE PREDECSCOR OF THE ALMIGHTY CHAOS**_

Youre Void im sorry lord if I disrespected you in any way please don't kill me

 _ **NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE AND DON'T CALL ME LORD ONE YOUR OLDER THAN ME AND IT MAKES ME SOUND OLD**_

Yes lo- Void so how do we do this.

 _ **WELL IVE ALREADY DONE IT IVE HEALED YOU BODY AND UNLOCKED THE POWERS HIDDEN AWAY IN YOUR SOUL**_

What powers do I have exactly?

 _ **THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT**_

As I was surrounding by a blinding sea green light I saw someone I only ever met in my dream

"percy jackson?"

"yeah"

"what are you doing in my head?"

Well im transporting your soul back to your body?"

"Why shouldn't you be with annabeath or something"

"I am with her she is behind you"

"hi im Annabeth chase nice to meet the n-"

Annabeth your supoosed to know better

"well I didn't know he didn't know"

Know what

Nothing ok weird…..


End file.
